


Snap!

by gessorosso



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gessorosso/pseuds/gessorosso





	Snap!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



Swtalmnd prompted “photoshop” which made me think of Snapchat filters.


End file.
